


Latente

by prettyoddsoren



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Vignette, sort of not really it's more fluff than angst I promise, y en español porque ajá
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddsoren/pseuds/prettyoddsoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El recuerdo del hombre más brillante que jamás conoció se había negado a desaparecer. Vivir en el 221B era tóxico, pero salir de allí parecía mucho peor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latente

John Watson se había quedado con mucho que decir. Ahora, no era cuestión de si lo habría hecho o no, puesto que en ése momento no creyó necesario hacerlo.

Ahora le pesaba todo en su cuerpo.

Por lo menos debió habérselo dicho a él.

Y bueno, realmente no importaba ya, no era así?

Muy poco pueden escuchar los muertos.

Hacía un año que había dejado de llorar por Sherlock Holmes. 

De un momento a otro se convirtió en una viuda. Nadie tenía que decirle, pero eso había pasado. Y todo había sido frío, oscuro, muerto.  
Igual que su lápida.

Su vida había caído en una rutina una vez más. De la casa al hospital, y viceversa, pasando por los mismos lugares siempre, comprando siempre las mismas cosas. En cama a las 9pm, y despierto a las 6am para seguir con lo mismo. 

Viviendo todavía en el 221B de Baker Street, porque no había podido reunir la suficiente decisión para cambiarse de domicilio. Sentía que Sherlock desaparecería por completo si lo hacía, si se deshacía de sus cosas hasta eliminar el último indicio de que alguna vez había existido un detective asesor en la urbe londinense.  
John se rehusaba a dejarlo ir del todo, mucho menos ahora que había logrado demostrar la verdad respecto a su amigo (amigo...). El recuerdo del hombre más brillante que jamás conoció se había negado a desaparecer. Vivir en el 221B era tóxico, pero salir de allí parecía mucho peor.

~

Entonces, un domingo a media noche su teléfono vibró bajo su almohada. La rareza de la sensación y del sonido lo habían sobresaltado, porque solamente /él/ le texteaba.

-Heathrow, no hay taxis. Puedes venir por mi? Llegadas intl. SH

Parecía un telegrama. John tuvo que releer el mensaje varias veces antes de contestar. No había cambiado de número.

-No es hora para bromear. -JW

Y su corazón de repente volvió a latir con la respuesta que recibió.

-Vamos John, ten un poco de fe en mí. Vienes? SH

~

Sherlock Holmes había regresado de la muerte, solo que dios tardó un poco y no lo resucitó al tercer día. Por favor, es Sherlock Holmes. Lo ideal era que dios lo mandase a recorrer primero el infierno para luego volver a la tierra, no como antes, pero casi.   
El abrigo que traía era nuevo, observó John. Todo su atuendo era nuevo, su valija (Gucci, ¿eh?) se veía algo estropeada y sucia, en especial en la parte de los rodachines. Un país con poca infraestructura vial, ¿quizá? John pensó en Australia e Indonesia, pensó en Suramérica y en la selva.  
Su cabello estaba igual, pero su mirada no era la misma. El infierno,¿recuerdan?  
Sherlock tuvo que acercarse, pero no musitó palabra. Trató de sonreír, pero entendía que el momento no era fácil para John.   
  
(Pero para él si. Cada muerto en el camino había sido un paso más para volver a casa, y volver a John, y nunca jamás en la vida volverse a ir.)

-¿Y los muertos de cuando a acá toman vuelos transatlánticos? ¿O cruzando el Pacífico?, se aventuró a preguntar John. -Dime, ¿Australasia o Suramérica?

-Brasil, Perú y Colombia -Contestó Sherlock.- ¿Cómo lo...?

-Tu maleta vio caminos bastante escarpados me parece. Pero hay una costra, debió haber agua, barro. -contestó John con un sentimiento de alegría, incredulidad. ¿Enojo? Más tarde, ahora no era momento.

Sherlock soltó la maleta y lo abrazó. John lo rodeó con los brazos y sintió cómo el detective que había llorado un año entero, lloraba de regreso.

-Vamos a casa.

~  
Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Sherlock terminó metido junto a John en su cama. Lo observaba atentamente, como tratando de descifrar un año en su vida por su cabello, o por sus suéteres.  
John trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que no iba a conseguirlo.

-Lo siento -dijo Sherlock.

-¿Por? -respondió John- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Acabé con Moriarty, con Moran. Con muchos hombres. Tenía que hacerlo. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo a quienes proteger, y tengo que hacerlo. -contestó susurrando.

-Entiendo -susurró John de vuelta, y levantó una mano para acariciar una mejilla del resucitado. -¿Tú me entiendes ahora? -preguntó.

Sherlock asintió. Claro que lo entendía. Con cada respiro en las persecuciones, cada lágrima. Cada hora de ese año, desde el momento en el que se arrojó del techo de St. Barts.

-No me dejes solo nunca jamás -le pidió John. Sherlock asintió.

~  
A la mañana siguiente, John llamó al hospital para avisar que no se encontraba en condiciones de trabajar ésa semana. Sarah atendió la llamada y John trató de explicarle bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no dijo nada, por lo que John prometió contarle más adelante.  
Subió a su habitación y se permitió ver al hombre que dormía en su cama un momento.   
Parecía como si el año que pasó nunca hubiera sucedido, como si luego de la caída, Sherlock simplemente se hubiera levantado de la acera para regresar a casa con John.  
Sherlock abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a John en la puerta. Sonrió algo adormilado todavía, y John no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-John, te eché de menos. -le dijo. El corazón de John se detuvo un milisegundo.

-Yo también, Sherlock. -le contestó.

Tal vez no eran las palabras literales, pero era obvio lo que querían decir.

Y esa era la cosa más natural del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Parece que estoy resuelta a ir subiendo cositas por acá!  
> No tiendo a escribir mucho en inglés, espero luego subir algo más largo que las dos cositas que adornan mi cuenta en el momento.  
> Gracias por pasar y leer, y si deciden comentar, mil gracias más!


End file.
